The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree broadly characterized by its productive, regular bearing of uniformly medium-sized fruit which has firm flesh which clings to the stone, and ripens twenty days earlier than the fruit of the unpatented Santa Rosa plum tree, which it most nearly resembles.
The factors contributing toward the commercial acceptance and success of any variety of plum tree are myriad. However, it is well known that the visual appearance of a plum is one of the primary motivating elements involved in a consumer's decision to purchase one type of plum rather than another. Further, it is well known that a plum that combines the desirable characteristic of visual asthetic appeal with the complementary attribute of having firm, meaty flesh of delicate flavor, is one which possesses a strong chance of becoming the object of repeated purchases by individual consumers thereof.
It has long been recognized as desirable to provide a plum tree variety which bears fruit having these desirable characteristics, and further having a uniform, symmetrical shape and attractive, even coloration. This is particularly so when such a plum ripens earlier than the plums sharing generally similar characteristics, thus affording the new variety an advantage in competition with other, similar varieties. Such early ripening also benefits consumers by extending the period during which consumers can avail themselves of several varieties having general characteristics in common.